tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle Temper
"Turtle Temper" is the third episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on October 6th, 2012. "Rage is a monster that will blind you from insight" Official Description During a fight with the Kraang, Raph loses his temper when he is insulted by a caustic New Yorker named Vic who videotaped the Turtles and threatens to expose them to the world. Plot The episode starts off with the turtles waiting on a rooftop to spy on The Kraang. Mikey is poking Raph on the head, Raph gets annoyed by this, and catches him chokehold. Raph starts to torture Mikey and make him say things such as "Raphael is all-wise and powerful and is better than me in every single possible way!". Leo tells them to be quiet, and they do. A human named Vic comes to the roof, and sees the turtles. He yells at them because they broke his satellite dish and he insults Raph. Raph loses his temper...again and tries to fight him, but the other turtles hold him back. All of this alerts the Kraang, causing them to attack the turtles. The turtles battle the Kraang on the rooftop and while they are fighting,Vic pulls out his phone from and starts to record the turtles. Seeing the threat of exposure that the video could cause, Raph tries to get the phone but Vic escapes with it. Back in the sewer, Splinter talks to Raph about his anger. Splinter tells the other turtles to shoot suction cup arrows at him for an exercise. The turtles do this and Raph is able to dodge the arrows. Splinter then says to do the same thing, but to insult Raph this time as they shoot. Leo, Don, and Mikey insult Raph while shooting arrows at him. This causes Raph to lose his temper, and with it his concentration and he is hit with arrow after arrow. Finally Raph has had enough, and screams that the exercise is stupid. Splinter tells Raph that the exercise was for him to learn to control is temper, and reminds the boys how important it is that they get the video back. We then see Vic on the phone trying to sell the video and the turtles surround him. Raph wills himself to ask for the video back in a friendly manner, but Vic won't budge. He says he'll give it to them for a million dollars, but the turtles don't have any money. The Kraang show up again, and the turtles battle them. During the fight, Vic goes into the Kraang's van for safety. Raph leaves the fight to get the video from Vic but, when the man refuses and continues to insult him, he loses his temper once again. The Kraang drive away with both of them in the van, and Raph falls out while the Kraang get away with Vic. Leo then tells Raph to go home because he can't control is temper, and Raph does. Master Splinter tells him a story about himself, when he lost his temper and fought the Shredder after he had insulted Splinter in front of Tang Shen. Splinter says that if he hadn't fought Shredder and if he had ignored the insults, he wouldn't have lost Tang Shen in the fire that night. Raph takes this story to heart. Leo, Don, and Mikey infiltrate the Kraang's base and attempt to rescue Vic. Incredibly, Vic wants to stay, still thinking he could sell the video, and the Kraang attack the turtles. During the fight, Vic tries to retrieve his phone, but he falls on the floor while he is tied to a chair. Just as Vic reaches for the phone, a spider crawls onto his hand and a stray shot from the Kraang's guns hit a tube filled with Mutagen that is on the ceiling. The mutagen covers Vic just as the spider bites his hand, turning him into a mutant spider. After seeing the mutant, the Kraang flee. The turtles then have to fight the mutated Vic, who Mikey dubs Spider Bytez . The turtles have a hard time fighting him, and all seems lost. Raph shows up in the nick of time to fight Spider Bytez. Knowing that Raph has anger issues, Vic insults him, but Raph ignores him, using the wisdom he has learned from Splinter's story. Raph then helps the turtles defeat Spider Bytez, but he escapes into the city, vowing that he will be back. The turtles are on the rooftop celebrating and Raph continues to bully Mikey after he called Raph a bloated buffalo, and the episode ends with a comic style picture of Raph with Mikey in a headlock. Splinter's Wisdom "Let insults flow over you, like a river over stone." "Your own anger defeats you from the inside out." Character Debuts *Spider Bytez Trivia *This is the first episode to focus on Raphael. *Raphael learns to keep his temper under control in this episode. *This is the first episode to show that one of the turtles learns a valuable lesson. *Vic keeps calling the Turtles "Kung-Fu Frogs", possibly in reference to the Frogs Punk Frogs from the 80's cartoon and the fact that the 2003 Raph turns into a frog in episode "SuperQuest". *"Spider Bytes" was also the name of a minor demon from "The Engagement Ring" in the 2003 series. *The line "We're not Kung fu frogs, we're ninja turtles." is a popular phrase for the TMNT. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show Gallery Turtle temper.jpg Shredder comic.jpg tmnt-3-21.jpg Tmnt 2012 awwww poor mikey by dajamodernthehedgie-d5namex.png 1171161 1358722670076 full.png somebody_s_in_troubllllle________d_by_life_is_magic-d6h43zn.jpg so____by_shadowandespio1-d62lxwg.png silliest-faces-2.jpg tmnt_2012__someone__s_in_troublee__by_dajamodernthehedgie-d5nama3.png Leo mad.jpg Yuuuur Girrrlfriend?.jpg|Yuuuuuur Girrrrlfriend? Better then me in every possible way!.jpg|Better then me in every possible way! Grrrr.jpg|Grrrr Spider Bytez.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show